


The Night Before

by Shipper648



Series: Established Supercat Ficlets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Seriously guys, Smut, theres 100 words of plot in this MAX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mentioned some smut in Good Morning and then I was asked to write it out, so here it is. Guys, there's no plot here. None. If you want anything that even remotely resembles a plot you have come to the wrong place</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering what Kara was blushing about in Good Morning... I'll just be in a flaming trashcan if anyone needs me

“Kara, come in here.” Cat’s voice, while still commanding, was far gentler than it ever got within earshot of the other employees. Kara looked up from her desk, where she was finalizing Cat’s schedule for the next day. Cat was standing in the doorway to her office, her arms folded and a devilish smirk on her face. After smoothing her skirt down, Kara walked over to stand in front of Cat.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Kara, everyone else is gone. I’ve told you, you’re perfectly welcome to call me Cat when we’re alone here.”

“And I’ve told you, Miss Grant, that I don’t want to risk accidentally calling you the wrong name.”   
Kara paused, and her lips tilted up in a smile of their own. “Besides, I kind of like Miss Grant.”

Cat’s eyes widened just slightly. “Please, Kara, I said come in,” she murmured, stepping to the side of the doorway and allowing Kara to enter the office proper. As Kara moved through the entrance, Cat placed her hand on the small of Kara’s back to guide her towards one of the couches. 

“Sit, please, Kara.” Cat remained standing, and she cut an impressive figure towering above Kara in those six inch Louboutins. “I noticed you ducked out of my last meeting early.” She stepped forward towards Kara on the couch, and Kara automatically parted her legs and scooted back until she hit the back of the seat. Cat reached down with one hand and ran it along Kara’s jaw until she reached her chin, which she tilted up towards her. 

 

Kara could remember that meeting. Cat had been utterly bored listening to her sports editors bicker, and had propped her feet up on her desk. Her feet in those heels. When the editors had noticed that Cat was no longer paying them any attention, they abruptly stopped their arguing. As for Kara, she had quickly muttered excuses and ducked out. She had always like those heels, but when Cat propped them up like that, she somehow exuded power in a way that turned Kara on so much she could barely think. She had fled from the room before Cat could make eye contact with her, and had spent the rest of the day studiously avoiding Cat. There had been only a couple hours left before everyone else cleared out, and Cat had allowed her all of 5 minutes after the last straggler disappeared before pouncing.

“Miss Grant,” Kara’s mouth went dry at Cat standing over her, and she felt a sudden spike in the heat that had been building between her legs. “Miss Grant,” she tried again, “Your heels on the desk were…” Kara let her voice trail off and felt herself blushing furiously. 

“Kara, I know I’ve taught you to be more eloquent than that.” Cat leaned over her, keeping one hand under her chin and bracing the other on Kara’s shoulder. Heat radiated from her hand through the thin material of Kara’s shirt. 

“Miss Grant, when you prop your heels on the desk like that, I want…” Kara stopped again, her face burning even more.

“Go on,” Cat murmured, her hand gripping Kara’s shoulder tighter. 

Kara cleared her throat. “You look so powerful like that, Miss Grant. So in control. I want you to fuck me on that desk, and so that’s why I left. I was too distracted. I won’t let it happen again, Miss Grant.”

“Good girl,” Cat breathed out, and Kara felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core. Cat abruptly stood up, and Kara leaned towards her, mourning the loss of Cat in her personal space. Cat regarded her for a minute, sitting sprawled with her legs spread on Cat’s couch, already slightly out of breath. Cat placed a hand on each of Kara’s knees, and firmly moved her legs closer together, forcing Kara to sit up straighter.

“Miss Grant, what-” Kara abruptly cut herself off when Cat moved forward again and swung a leg over Kara’s, so that Cat was straddling her thighs. Cat reached up and grabbed Kara’s shoulder and lowered herself fully onto Kara’s lap. 

Cat leaned forward until her forehead was resting against Kara’s. “Try to sit still,” she whispered, not quite against Kara’s lips. Kara’s hands had moved to Cat’s sides and were unconsciously stroking there, but they stilled at Cat’s voice. Cat smirked at her, again, and began rocking her hips gently, her pencil skirt riding up a little more with every thrust. Kara’s eyes quickly fluttered shut, and her hands gripped Cat’s sides tightly. Cat’s and Kara’s skirts were quickly pushed up so that Cat’s bare thighs were brushing against Kara’s. At the first contact Cat threw her head back and closed her eyes.

“God, Kara,” Cat moaned loudly, “this feels so good. You feel so good underneath of me like this. Open your eyes for me, Kara.” 

Kara did, and Cat took her free hand and undid the top buttons on her own shirt, and then pulled her bra out of the way, and began to roll one nipple between her fingers. Kara watched with wide eyes, perfectly still. She could feel herself getting wetter with every thrust of Cat’s hips, with every word that fell from Cat’s red lips, but she would not let herself squirm for the friction she was seeking. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breath was growing more ragged with each passing second. When Cat leaned in to kiss her, however, she turned her head so Cat’s lips found her jaw.

“Miss Grant,” she gasped, “we’re still at Catco.”

“Mmmm, I did recognize that. I do own this building, you know.” Cat said, her lips working along the line of Kara’s jaw towards her ear. 

“Your rule,” Kara managed, all pretense of stillness abandoned now as she squirmed underneath Cat. Cat sighed into her neck, and her hips stopped moving completely for the first time since she sat down. She remained there for a moment, and then abruptly stood up and moved off of Kara. Kara followed her when she stood up, and so they were standing facing each other in front of the couch.

“Always such a stickler for rules. So be it-I believe your place will be closer, Supergirl?” Cat turned and sauntered away from Kara towards the balcony. Kara’s head was still spinning, but she quickly realized what Cat wanted from her. She changed into her suit at super-speed, and was out on the balcony faster than Cat could blink. 

“Climb aboard, Miss Grant,” she said, wrapping her arms gently but securely around Cat. Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, and relaxed her body. Kara gently lifted them up into the air, and they hadn’t gotten 5 feet up off the balcony before Cat wrapped her legs around Kara’s back. 

“Oh, Cat,” Kara sighed. They were pressed impossibly close, and she could feel Cat’s breasts pushing against her own. The entire length of Cat’s body was flush against her, and now Cat’s legs were wrapped around her hips. Kara was already aching for Cat, had been ever since she had seen those heels on Cat’s desk, and then the move Cat had pulled back at Catco, and now this… she pushed herself harder in an effort to get the the privacy of her apartment faster. 

Kara floated them both in the window, and shifted her grip on Cat once they landed so she wouldn’t have to put her down. Kara tilted her head down and kissed Cat, hard, pulling Cat’s bottom lip between both of hers and sucking. Cat broke free. 

“Bedroom. Bed. Now.” Cat was no longer giving out suggestions, this was a command. Kara used a burst of super-speed to obey, and then gently laid Cat down on the bed. She was about to follow when Cat raised a hand. “Wait. Take that off.”

Kara was a blur of motion as she stripped off her suit, and then settled herself on the bed on top of Cat. She let out a squeak of surprise as Cat grabbed her and flipped them. Cat kissed her deeply, and put one hand in between them to palm at Kara’s breast. Cat moved away from Kara’s mouth to kiss along her jaw towards her ear. She started whispering against it, as she slipped one thigh in between Kara’s legs.

“I do still remember why I said we need to keep my office separate from all of this,” Cat’s voice was low, and she shifted so her thigh was pressing more against Kara’s center. “But I wish you wouldn’t have stopped me. Do you know what I was going to do in that office, Kara?”

Kara whimpered, her hands finding their way to the bottom of Cat’s shirt and sliding up the bare skin of her back, but Cat looked like she was waiting for an answer. “No.”

Cat moved down from Kara’s ear to her neck, sucking and biting in a way that would leave serious bruises on a human. She stopped at what she knew was knew was a particularly sensitive spot near Kara’s shoulder. “I was going to have you sit on my desk, Kara.” she began, the words vibrating against Kara’s skin. 

Cat shifted herself farther down Kara’s body, and Kara whined at the loss of Cat’s thigh from between her legs. After dragging down the hand that had been covering Kara’s breast until it rested flat on her stomach, Cat replaced it with her mouth, and rolled Kara’s other nipple between the fingers of her free hand. Cat traced lazy circles around Kara’s peak with her tongue, each one making Kara buck her hips just slightly in search of friction. 

Cat lifted her head with a pop, and started talking again as the hand resting on Kara’s stomach slid lower until it reached wet heat. “But before you got on the desk, I would have you take everything off.” 

Cat’s fingers were stroking along Kara’s lips, carefully avoiding her clit. Kara bucked her hips again in frustration and Cat retaliated by reducing her pressure to feather-light touches. Kara moaned at the loss, stilled, and Cat continued. “I would fuck you on that desk just like I’m doing right now.”

Without warning, she slid two fingers into Kara and slowly pumped them in and out, tracing circles around Kara’s clit with her thumb. Kara’s hips bucked off the bed again, and this time Cat allowed it, adjusting her rhythm match Kara’s. Kara moaned again, louder this time. “Fuck, Cat,” she gasped, her hands slipping from Cat’s back to grasp tightly at the bedsheets. 

“I would fuck you so hard on that desk that you wouldn’t be able to walk to for hours afterwards,” Cat growled, fingers pumping faster. “And that wouldn't even be the best part.” She was curling her fingers inside Kara now, thumb pressing hard on her clit. “The best part would be how every time afterwards, you would think of it when you saw that desk. Every meeting you sit in on. Every mundane task that ever takes you into my office, all you would be able to think about would be how hard I had made you come on that desk. And I would know what you were thinking about, I would know how hard you would be trying to to squirm sitting in the room. How hard you would have to work to keep your voice level. How badly you would want me to fuck you right then and there, each time.” 

When Kara came, she saw stars. Her body arched up off the bed and she called out Cat’s name before she collapsed. Cat stood up, removed what remained of her disheveled clothing, and crawled back up Kara’s body so she could lay down with her head on Kara’s chest. “You know,” Kara began, still somewhat breathless, “we could always make amendments to that rule.”

“So easily corrupted,” Cat said, with a soft smile. 

“As it so happens, I have some ideas about what to do with your desk myself.” Kara shifted out from under Cat and began to run her hands down Cat’s sides, kissing down her body. She dipped one hand down to drag along Cat’s center, and they both moaned at the wetness she found there. 

Kara kissed her way down Cat’s body, taking each one of Cat’s nipples in her mouth until they were stiff and Cat was moaning loudly beneath her.

“Kara, I swear if you do not stop this teasing-OH, god, Kara, yes.”

Kara smirked to herself and continued to work her way down Cat, her mouth moving over the valley between her breasts, down the flat panes of her stomach. She kissed out to Cat’s hipbone and then moved in, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Cat tried in vain to push Kara’s head where she needed it, but Kara instead slid farther down and began kissing up Cat’s thigh. 

“I think I know how you could make those meetings in your office less boring for you, Cat. Less boring for both of us.”

She switched legs as she went, making sure to leave marks distributed over both thighs. “I’d love to sit under your desk and do this for you during those meetings,” She said against Cat’s upper thigh. “Of course, you would have to be discreet.” She had reached the crease of Cat’s hip. “Can you be discreet, Miss Grant?”

Without waiting for an answer, Kara pulled Cat to her and began stroking Cat with her tongue. Cat tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair in an attempt to hold her there. The noises Cat was making were anything but discreet, and as Kara began to brush her clit with her tongue, Cat tried to grind against Kara’s face for more leverage. Kara easily held her still, and then, when she could feel that Cat was close, she slipped two fingers into Cat’s heat and curled them. Cat came hard, her walls tightening around Kara’s fingers and her body shuddering against Kara’s mouth, and Kara let her gently ride out her aftershocks.

“Your rule is probably still a good idea, Cat,” She said as she clambered back to where she could slide in behind Cat. Cat shifted without opening her eyes so she rested more comfortably against Kara. 

“Of course it is, it's my rule,” she replied. “If I stay here and fall asleep, make sure I wake up again in 15 minutes.” She paused, and Kara thought she really had fallen asleep, when she added, “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Cat.” Kara propped herself up on her elbow and drank in the sight of Cat splayed on her bed.


End file.
